Patch mirrors
Incremental update The newest patches can be found here. Patches must be applied in order from lowest version to highest, for example: 3.0.1 -> 3.2.0 -> 3.3.0 -> -> 4.0.1etc. 4.1.0a |} 4.1.0 |} 4.0.6a |} 4.0.6 |} 4.0.3a |} 4.0.3 |} 4.0.1 Note: There are two parts to the 4.0 patch: #Conversion from 3.3.x to 4.0.1.12911, mostly using data from the background downloader (which includes installing the new streaming launcher) — 4.9-5.3GiB #Updating from 4.0.1.12911 to 4.0.1.13164, done via the new launcher using the streaming method — 1.4 GiB The links listed herein only cover the first part as the second part can only be done via the launcher for the time being. See the 4.0.0+ Patch and Installation Information sticky on the World of Warcraft Tech Support forum for more information. |} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Parts 1-4 — Full (~4.9-5.3 GiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Final Stage-4 (~72 MiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-3 (~760-790 MiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-2 (~2.6 GiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-1 (~1.74 GiB)}} |} Older patches They can be found on their own page. Playable client The playable client download is basically a full client which you can download, install, and upgrade to the latest version of WoW without needing your CD / DVD. You will be able to play right away if you have a trial account. To enjoy the full features of the game, you will either need to purchase a key from Blizzard online, or purchase a retail copy, usually best prices are at Amazon .com(US) .co.uk(GB) Note that parts from DepositFiles & Hotfile are combinable. For example you can use part1 from Hotfile, part2 for DepositFiles, part3 from Hotfile etc. . *The 4.0.1 streaming client will appear as a trial client after installing. Logging into World of Warcraft with a full account will convert it into a full version streaming client. |} General mirror sites Note that an English site may also host German, French and Spanish patches. However, it should be categorized under "English" due to the site language, not the patches that it offers. See also Fansites. * Blizzard's Official Patch Mirror List (US) Installation tips * The quickest way to get a fully-patched WoW from a clean install is to find a Wrath DVD and run it. The Wrath DVD alone will install all previous patches and get to 3.0.2. From there, install the -to-3.3.0 patch. There's no need to run the Classic and BC installs before the Wrath install. * If you have multiple locales installed (for addon development or otherwise), you have to move or remove the extra locale folders from Data or the updater will die with a message that looks similar to this: Cannot find data for {locale} locale. * If you have a US account and install any locale other than enUS, you must edit the realmlist.wtf file or you will not be able to log into the game. The same goes for using the enUS version with an EU account (not that you would since enGB works just fine). ;US account with any locale other than enUS set realmlist us.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist eu.version.worldofwarcraft.com ;EU account with enUS locale set realmlist eu.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist us.version.worldofwarcraft.com Manual/split patches Unzip contents to your WoW directory and double click the file Blizzard Updater.exe or BNUpdate.exe to start patching. Blizzard Updater.exe and BNUpdate.exe check for ".\Data\{locale}" (the current directory), "..\Data\{locale}" (the parent directory), "..\..\Data\{locale}" (the parent of the parent directory), until it hits the root of the directory structure (where it informs you that WoW must be installed before it can be patched), for Game data (not tested on any paths deeper than "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\{patch folder}\{patch data}"); therefore, you must put the patch files directly in the WoW installation folder or in a subdirectory of said folder. For example, the following all work for "WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch.zip": #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-enUS-patch\BNUpdate.exe" #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\BNUpdate.exe" #unzip the files to "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft" and double-click "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\BNUpdate.exe" Torrents By default, larger patches for World of Warcraft are distributed through the Blizzard Downloader which uses BitTorrent and HTTP. In case you're having problems with that downloader, or if you want to have more control over your torrent download, you can choose to use your own client. The process of getting a .torrent file for the download varies depending on the type of the downloader. * The Background Downloader that is active before patching day saves its torrent file to Cache\BackgroundDownload.torrent within your World of Warcraft directory. You can directly use this torrent file in whatever BitTorrent client you use. * The actual Blizzard Downloader that is distributed on the patching day does not save its torrent file. If you have a PC, you will need a tool like WoW Torrent Extract to extract a .torrent file from the downloader. On a Mac you can right click the app and click Show Package Contents. From there, just navigate the directories until you find the torrent. Alternatively, you can wait for a link on this page. * The Burning Crusade Downloader contains 2 BitTorrent files (Full and Slim). To extract them, follow these steps: ** Run your torrent extract program on the installer. ** Make a backup of the resulting torrent (*-2.torrent) and edit the file deleting the first starting sequence 'd8:ann' and rename the file to 'WoW-BurningCrusade-deDE-Installer-downloader.exe' and run the extractor again. -> You have extracted the last torrent sequence. ** To extract the first sequence edit the backup copy and search for 'd8:ann'. Delete the whole content in the file from the second find result to the end and save the file. -> You have extracted the first torrent sequence. A few clients you could use to download torrents: ru:Зеркала обновлений Mirrors, Intro Mirrors Mirrors, Intro Mirrors